<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A candle in the night by nattini1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825681">A candle in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1'>nattini1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cabin Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terminata una missione sui monti Bighorn, Mac e Jack si apprestano a scendere a valle. Un infortunio e una tempesta incombente li costringono a passare la notte in una baita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A candle in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sul suo culo non c’erano sono più i segni dei geloni, ricordino della tundra siberiana, ma nella sua mente erano indelebilmente impressi il dolore e l’umiliazione, per cui Jack odiava a pelle qualsiasi missione che avesse a che fare con neve, ghiaccio, freddo, vento gelido che penetra nelle ossa. Si chiese cosa avesse fatto di male perché Matty decidesse di spedire lui e Mac a disinnescare i missili a bordo di un Boeing AH-64 Apache, il principale tipo di elicottero d’attacco usato dall’esercito degli Stati Uniti, che era stato costretto a un atterraggio di emergenza in una minuscola radura sui monti Bighorn del Wyoming all’inizio dell’inverno. Il pilota ne era uscito illeso e aveva raggiunto il più vicino centro abitato, che distava appena due ore a piedi, contattando il proprio comando, che, a quanto pareva, aveva richiesto l’intervento immediato di uno specialista che disattivasse i missili anticarro e aria-aria agganciati alle alette laterali.<br/>Quello era un luogo molto popolare per le escursioni a piedi, zaino in spalla, per pescare o andare a cavallo sia in estate che in inverno. Jack scosse la testa: volendo andare in vacanza, come si poteva preferire tutto quel bianco accecante alle luci colorate di Las Vegas?<br/>Osservò quello che considerava un costoso giocattolo rotto pieno di petardi, mentre Mac, accovacciato accanto al mezzo, armeggiava con il suo coltellino attorno alle testate. L’aveva visto disinnescare più di 500 bombe con quell’aggeggino e nutriva la più profonda fiducia in lui, ma non aveva la stessa stima per la sua capacità di essere rapido quando non c’era nessun conto alla rovescia attivo. Infatti, come aveva previsto, ci volle parecchio perché terminasse l’opera; il fatto che Jack si fosse lagnato a proposito dell’avere i piedi congelati ogni tre minuti non era stato d’aiuto.<br/>«Mac, abbiamo dovuto farci una scarpinata fin qui dal paese vicino, e siamo fermi da un’eternità perché quando vuoi sai ancora essere l’artificiere più lento del mondo!» si lamentò Jack.<br/>Mac rise: «Era parecchio che non me lo ricordavi! Ho finito, ora nessun escursionista rischierà di farsi male accidentalmente. Possiamo tornare. Eccomi che arrivo!».<br/>Il ragazzo si alzò, ma le gambe, a lungo costrette in una posizione scomoda, dovevano essersi addormentate perché una cedette e lo fece scivolare nella neve.<br/>Il primo impulso di chiunque sarebbe stato quello di ridere, ma Jack scattò all’istante, i sensi all’erta per controllare che il suo compagno stesse bene, andando a sorreggerlo per aiutarlo a tirarsi su.<br/>«Tutto ok, amico?» disse con urgenza nella voce.<br/>«Sì, Jack, tutto a posto!» rispose Mac imbarazzato, rialzandosi in piedi aggrappato al braccio di Jack.<br/>«Coraggio, andiamo! Tra due ore potremo infilarci in una calda stanza d’albergo. Questo posto fa schifo, ma almeno sono attrezzati bene a ricevere i turisti: ho letto il menù e non vedo l’ora di ordinare una bistecca di cervo, non la mangio dall’ultima volta che sono stato a trovare mia madre! E la nostra stanza ha una Jacuzzi!» lo incoraggiò Jack con quell’entusiasmo fanciullesco che strappava sempre un sorriso a Mac.<br/>Un sottile sentiero si snodava attraverso la foresta, visibile anche attraverso il denso manto bianco che avvolgeva il paesaggio. Le nuvole erano basse e avevano assunto una sfumatura che rendeva difficile cogliere il confine tra la terra e il cielo. Jack lo imboccò di buon passo, ma non erano passati che pochi minuti che percepì, prima ancora di accorgersene, che qualcosa non andava. La neve attutiva ogni suono, ma non abbastanza da impedirgli di sentire che Mac arrancava dietro di lui, zoppicando. Quando si voltò colse una smorfia di dolore sul viso dell’amico.<br/>Ci fu uno scambio di sguardi; una conversazione silenziosa fatta di scuse che tendevano a minimizzare da parte di Mac e di fermezza da parte di Jack, che entrambi colsero senza bisogno di usare la voce.<br/>«Non puoi arrivare così a valle» constatò Jack.<br/>«Potrei costruirmi una stampella» rifletté Mac.<br/>«O una slitta e su cui io potrei trascinarti» suggerì Jack.<br/>Proprio in quel momento cominciò ad alzarsi il vento. Jack rabbrividì: «Dalla documentazione che ci hanno fornito, pare che questo posto sia famoso per le tempeste di neve che si scatenano da un momento all’altro».<br/>«Quando siamo saliti abbiamo incrociato una baita, dovrebbe essere poco più giù di qui» ricordò Mac.<br/>«Ok, amico, possiamo farcela!» disse Jack passandosi il braccio di Mac sopra le sue spalle in modo da sorreggerlo.<br/>La casetta di legno era esattamente dove ricordavano, una macchia scura che spiccava sul candore del paesaggio circondata da un fitto anello di larici. Il vento aveva preso a soffiare più forte e si scorgeva anche qualche fiocco che giocava tra gli aghi degli alberi. C’erano vari gradini per raggiungere la porta e Jack, senza annunciare alcunché, strinse la presa sotto la spalla di Mac e usò l’altro braccio per sollevare di peso l’amico. Mac fece uno sbuffo sorpreso: «Jack, non ti sembra di esagerare? Ho solo un piede rotto! Potrei farti venire un’ernia al disco, alla tua età!».<br/>Jack rise: «Sei un cervellone pelle e ossa, Mac, sei leggero come una piuma!».<br/>L’interno della casetta era diviso in due locali: uno sulla sinistra arredato con una credenza, un tavolo di legno su cui erano ribaltate quattro sedie e in un angolo una stufa con una copertura in metallo su cui era possibile cucinare, accanto alla quale una mano previdente aveva accatastato dei pezzi di legna già tagliati; uno a destra in cui, addossate alle pareti, c’erano due letti a castello con delle coperte ordinatamente piegate in fondo.<br/>«Non c’è la Jacuzzi, ma sembra abbastanza comodo per aspettare che la tempesta passi» commentò Jack.<br/>Posò Mac sul pavimento, tirò giù le sedie e lo aiutò ad accomodarsi. Gli tolse lo scarpone e vide subito che il piede era sospettosamente livido. Uscì a prendere della neve per attenuargli il dolore (Mac non aveva emesso un fiato, ma Jack avrebbe scommesso la sua GTO che quella era una frattura del tarso e, anche se era roba da poco rispetto a quello che erano abituati a passare, doveva fare male). Poi recuperò dei rami dritti da uno degli alberi fuori e, fissandoli con delle bende, gli immobilizzò la caviglia per evitare ulteriori lesioni.<br/>Mac si sentì subito meglio. Ed era abbastanza sicuro che non dipendesse solo dalle cure che Jack gli stava prestando: era l’attenzione che aveva per lui ad alleviare il dolore. Quello che Jack gli comunicava con il suo tocco era ogni volta di un’intensità sconosciuta alle parole, come se gli urlasse che era lì per lui e ci sarebbe stato sempre.<br/>«Mi dispiace aver rovinato i tuoi piani per la serata, Jack» si scusò Mac.<br/>Jack gli scompigliò i capelli in una carezza ruvida: «Tranquillo, amico!».<br/>Deciso a essere utile in qualche modo, Mac saltellò accanto alla stufa, trascinando la sedia, e armeggiò per accenderla.<br/>«Adesso vediamo se trovo qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti» lo rassicurò Jack, non senza avergli rivolto un’occhiata storta di chiara disapprovazione per la sua incapacità di restare fermo. Scartabellò nella credenza e ripescò un paio di barattoli di fagioli e della carne in scatola. Trovò un paio di pentole, in una fece bollire dell’acqua e in un’altra mescolò i fagioli e la carne. Li servì fumanti in un piatto davanti a Mac: «Lo chef stasera propone chili con carne!».<br/>Mac prese una forchettata: «Rispetto ai tuoi piatti standard è ottimo!».<br/>Chiacchierarono alla luce tremolante di alcune candele seduti accanto alla stufa come facevano sempre attorno al fuoco sul portico di Mac, formulando ipotesi sul come facessero a sopravvivere data l’incapacità di entrambi di cucinare e ipotizzando calcoli sulla durata della tempesta che si era avviata bene a giudicare dall’ululato del vento. Le dita di Mac erano inquiete e giocherellavano con una scatola di fiammiferi, l’unica cosa che Jack era riuscito a trovare per tenerlo occupato.<br/>«Vuoi vedere un trucco?» chiese Mac a Jack.<br/>«Oh, sì!» accettò subito Jack.<br/>Mac soffiò su una candela, spegnendola. Osservò per un istante il filo di fumo che si levava e accostò un’altra candela al fumo. La candela si riaccese quasi all’istante deliziando Jack: «Sembra che tu l’abbia riaccesa con il fumo!».<br/>Mac spiegò: «Quando si accende una candela, il calore della fiamma vaporizza la cera. Quando si soffia su una candela, si forza il calore lontano dallo stoppino. La cera scende sotto la temperatura necessaria per sostenere la combustione e la fiamma si spegne, ma la cera vaporizzata rimane per breve tempo in aria. Se si applica una fonte di calore abbastanza velocemente, è possibile accendere la cera dando l’illusione che sia il fumo a veicolare la fiamma».<br/>«Sai che adoro ascoltarti, vero?» disse Jack.<br/>Mac sapeva che Jack adorava davvero stare ad ascoltarlo, ma non aveva più parole per riempire il silenzio tra loro che stava diventando imbarazzante; si era fatto tardi, quindi propose di andare a dormire. Si sistemarono nei due letti più bassi e Jack ebbe cura di mettere le due coperte in più sotto il piede di Mac per tenerlo sollevato.<br/>A metà della notte la tempesta fuori doveva essersi intensificata perché furono svegliati dal graffiare dei rami contro le pareti. Jack rabbrividì; la stufa si era spenta e la temperatura era notevolmente diminuita. Si alzò e la voce assonnata di Mac lo chiamò: «Dove vuoi andare, Jack?».<br/>«A riaccendere la stufa, fa freddo» rispose Jack.<br/>«Prendi una delle coperte che ho qui» offrì Mac.<br/>«No, devi tenere il piede in alto!» decretò Jack.<br/>«Hai intenzione di restare sveglio ad alimentare il fuoco?» chiese Mac con tono inquisitorio.<br/>«Hai un’idea migliore per non congelarci?» rimbeccò Jack.<br/>«A dire il vero sì. Potremmo minimizzare la dispersione di calore riducendo al minimo la superficie che condividiamo con l’ambiente esterno» suggerì Mac.<br/>«Cioè?» domandò Jack incerto.<br/>«Potresti venire qui con me» disse Mac spostandosi verso il muro e lasciando spazio in metà del letto a Jack.<br/>Jack ringraziò la totale oscurità che impediva a Mac di vedere la sua espressione, afferrò la coperta sul proprio letto e si distese accanto all’amico drappeggiandola sopra di loro, strappando a Mac un mormorio di soddisfazione per l’aumento dell’intensità del calore. Si accoccolarono entrambi sul fianco, faccia a faccia. Jack lasciò scivolare il braccio attorno alla vita di Mac e posò il capo così vicino al suo che sentì i capelli dorati solleticargli la fronte.<br/>Se Mac doveva essere onesto con sé stesso, era da Sandbox che c’erano certi pensieri che gli si addensavano nel cuore, spesso in modo confuso, risuonando nella mente. Aveva provato a metterli in ordine nei ritagli di tempo in cui non era impegnato a rischiare la vita schivando pallottole o improvvisando soluzioni per far uscire gente da palazzi crollati, ma non erano pensieri compiuti, erano solo frammenti: il sorriso di Jack mentre gli diceva che sarebbe rimasto per un altro turno in Afghanistan, le braccia di Jack pronte ad afferrarlo e trascinarlo in salvo (da un torrente in piena, dalle sabbie mobili, da una voragine, da numerosi nemici…. aveva l’imbarazzo della scelta), le mani di Jack che sistemavano la sua cravatta e lisciavano il suo abito. Erano note sparse che volevano dar voce a una melodia che restava ancora incompiuta.<br/>La loro amicizia era stata la più importante costante nei loro ultimi sette anni; avevano vissuto sviluppando un attaccamento e una codipendenza tali che ormai Mac non concepiva la propria vita senza Jack. Il peso del braccio dell’amico attorno alla vita era confortante. Qualcuno, non ricordava chi, una volta aveva scritto che il più delle volte un abbraccio era staccare un pezzettino di sé per donarlo all’altro affinché potesse continuare il proprio cammino meno solo. Ma Mac non aveva nessuna intenzione di sciogliersi dall’abbraccio da Jack, andare da solo per i sentieri della vita non era un’opzione per lui. Allungò il braccio per raddoppiare il legame.<br/>Jack sentì che Mac lo stingeva e si sentì bene come rare volte gli accadeva. Aveva visto e aveva fatto troppa merda per dormire sonni tranquilli e, anche se aveva raggiunto un equilibrio, viveva ancora ogni giorno come una missione. Dentro di lui non c’era più così casino come un tempo, ma c’erano ancora ferite e ricordi di un passato non proprio immacolato. Ma quando Mac lo abbracciava prendeva anche quello, facendolo sentire in un modo che aveva la speranza e il timore di definire. Il respiro di Mac sfiorò le sue labbra. Ripensò a quando aveva spento la candela e ricorse la scia.<br/>Quando baciò le labbra di Mac, più che una fiammella, accese un incendio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ciò che mi è piaciuto di più di MacGyver è il rapporto tra Mac e Jack, il cuore delle prime stagioni, in cui, secondo me, la creatività di Mac è solo il mezzo per risolvere le situazioni. Questo è un quadretto hurt/comfort e un po’ fluff, spero che vi sia piaciuto!</p><p>Questi personaggi non mi appartengono; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.<br/>Scritta per la 4 Seasons challenge del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/ (i prompt erano: due ore a piedi, in quella baita, non andare da solo)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>